Love in the Strangest Places
by Mrs.CarlisleCullen13
Summary: Esme Evenson is 28 years old and in an abusive marriage. One day changes everything...*Carlisle is 35 and its all human. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this idea in my head…. I hope it doesn't seem stupid. Read and review please , I will try to update "He's Back" soon as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Esme POV:

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at myself in the mirror, my thin frame shaking in sobs. I had a black eye, and my lip was bleeding because of a slight cut. My whole body seemed to ache, my ribs felt bruised, I was black and blue on various parts of my body. I had wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to hold myself together, although that's impossible. I had already gotten dressed after my shower, and was attempting to make myself look at least a little bit presentable. My lip finally stopped bleeding, but it severely swollen. After calming down a little I finished wiping the blood off them. I applied heavy amounts of makeup to my face, cringing and cursing slightly at the extra ache the pressure of applying it made. After I was through I felt slightly better, especially considering the fact that Charles would be gone until ten o'clock that evening; I had 12 hours to myself! I walked out of the bathroom and cringed when I glanced at the bed. I quickly went to my closet and got my jacket. I went downstairs and decided to go out for a little while, to the park. I had to try and clear my head and I definitely did NOT want to be stuck in the house for longer than necessary. I walked out the door and walked towards the park a few blocks away, breathing in a breath of fresh air.

It may not have been a nice day, but at least it wasn't raining, it was just cloudy. The walk to the park was refreshing, I was on edge the whole time though… I knew Charles could come and find me at any time. I doubted he was at work as much as he said. I pulled my jacket tighter against me, knowing I would take that chance for a few hours of freedom. The park offered some refuge as I sat down on one of the park benches. People were milling about and talking merrily with their friends and family. It seemed that there were a lot of people here today; it must be because of the "nice" day we were having today with the weather.

I laughed humorously, the one day I wanted freedom and the whole town of Forks was here! I got up and sighed, wincing slightly at the soreness of my body from sitting for awhile. Being still after…what happened… seemed to make it slightly worse. I walked along the sidewalk that went throughout the park, head down and trying to stay away from people. I decided I would just go to my aunt Carmen's house. She tells me I am always welcome. I smiled a small smile at the thought; I hadn't seen her in awhile and I missed her a lot. I was distracted and not paying attention until I bumped into him. As I collided with a strong, cold, muscular chest I yelped in pain and surprise and backed away quickly, looking up towards who I crashed into.

The instant I saw him I blushed tremendously, he was an extremely handsome man, beautiful even, like a Greek god. He was about 6'2" and had sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair. He was muscular, but not overly so.

"I'm so sorr-, " I started to say, than was interrupted.

"I'm really sorry… I wasn't looking where I was going. Please forgive me for almost running you over. Are you alright?' OH MY GOD! His voice was like velvet! I nodded, not sure why I was thinking like this. I found it extremely odd, I was hardly scared around him, but the fear was still there. I saw no menace or anger in his handsome features, in fact, I only saw concern. He glanced briefly at my black eye that was, hopefully, covered in enough makeup to hide it.

"I'm f-fine t-thank you," I stammered.

"Are you certain? You seemed like you were in pain, and still are..its in your posture. I'm Carlisle Cullen by the way." He smiled a breathtaking smile at this, but still had a hint of sadness in his expression. I nodded again.

"I'm Esme ..E-Evenson." I mentally cringed at my horrid last name. I hadn't even wanted to get married. My parents were so old fashioned and I just wanted to fulfill their wishes. It was how I was raised.

" I really must apologize again. I had been going for a run and wasn't watching where I was going. I tend to get distracted easily." He chuckled nervously as he said this, still smiling. Why was he being so nice to me? I didn't even know him. I'm not worth being nice to, I'm just a nobody, as Charles is always telling me that. He's right.

"It's alright Carlisle," I told him, blushing again as I did so. He walked closer slightly, holding out his hand for me to shake. I held my hands up and backed away quickly, whimpering slightly. He stopped, a frown covering his face as he looked at my arms. He gasped when he saw the bruises. I quickly realized what he was looking at and pulled my sleeves down, which I had bunched up nervously as I had been talking to him.

"Esme…I won't hurt you.." It was meant to be soothing, but I wasn't sure if I believed him or not; I learned a long time ago not to trust any male. Yet again, Carlisle Cullen was extremely kind. He was still standing completely still, he had even moved back a few steps to give me more room. He was still frowning, I could tell he knew at least some of it…

"ESME ANNE EVENSON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" turned around and whimpered, and walked slowly toward the voice. I was in for it now….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. Well, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fanfiction. Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

_Esme pov:_

This couldn't possibly get any worse. Charles thought I had been cheating on him when he caught me with Carlisle a week ago. I couldn't seem to convince him that nothing had happened between us. We had just met for heavens sake! As much as I despise Charles and our marriage, I am not the kind of woman to go against my wedding vows. He tried to make me "prove" my love to him by making me do many horrid things, too awful to repeat. Any little thing I had done "wrong" lately seemed to bring him to a flying rage. Nothing made him happy. Any bruise that seemed to be healing increased in severity. I was always in pain. Charles didn't care though. Nothing stopped him. Every punch, kick and slap was his way of "keeping me in line".

Each night when Charles got home was as bad as the one before. The degradation was awful. After Charles had his way with me, he would fall into a drunken slumber. I would cry myself to sleep after I managed to clean up a little, my body aching and covered in bruises. I had never felt so alone, embarrassed or hurt in my entire life. I looked forward to every second that Charles was gone.

Through every second of pain I tried to focus on Carlisle. He was incredibly kind, not to mention the best looking man I had ever looked upon. I had only talked to him for a few minutes, but it seemed like so much more. He was my temporary escape from my personal hell on earth.

_Carlisle pov:_

I couldn't get her out of my head this whole past week. She had caramel hair, hypnotic hazel eyes and a slightly curvy body. She was beautiful, but also guarded. I had a feeling I knew why though, after all, I saw the fingertip-shaped bruises on her arms, and the slight darkness around her eye. Her makeup covered it well, but I could still see her black eye. And with the bruises on her arm… what was going in her home was unmistakable. I was absolutely powerless to do anything to stop it. I could report it, but I didn't have enough evidence. But yet being a doctor makes me a mandated reporter, and if someone is being hurt I can contact the police. If I see Esme again and things seem the same, I am going to report whoever is hurting her. There had been a man they came towards her in the park, a muscular man with a "no nonsense" appearance. They left before I could do anything. I hadn't liked the look on his face at all.

_Esme pov: _

"C-Charles, p-please stop!" I screamed through sobs. Another kick to my ribs was all my pleas earned me. I could have sworn I heard a crack. Pain rippled though my body, it was endless.

"I'll stop when you learn to cook you no good little whore! Don't think I have forgotten the blonde bastard you were flirting with the other day, either!" _SLAP! _More tears fell as I tried to squirm away, curled up into a ball on the floor. The most I could do was try and protect the vital parts of my body. Charles loomed over me again, in one of his drunken rages. Those were becoming all too common for my liking…He used to be so kind. He yanked me up forcibly by my hair, earning another scream from me.

"Why can, t you do anything right? You are USELESS! You couldn't even make the simplest meal. I don't want to hear your excuses and I don't give a damn if you haven't cooked like that before. GET IT RIGHT." With one last slap across the face, he stormed off, leaving me a whimpering, quivering mess on the floor. He was LIVID! All I did was burn the lasagna a little bit. I could hear him upstairs, I was not going up there right now, that's for sure! I sat up slowly, wincing and moaning slightly from the pain in my side. I have had bad beatings before, but this was the worst yet, and I was pretty sure I had at least one broken rib. I cried out as I moved to reach for the phone. Once I got the phone, I dialed 911.

"911 whats your emergency?" the dispatcher asked

"I f-fell, and I am in so much pain…" I then told her my address and the other necessary information, she then told me an ambulance would be on the way. About ten minutes later I heard the sirens. And knew Charles would be passed out by now, thank God. The paramedics loaded me carefully onto the stretcher, that was when everything went black.

"Excuse me? Mrs Evenson? Can you hear me? Please try to open your eyes for me." I knew that voice, it was Carlisle! I slowly crept out of the darkness that had consumed me. As I opened my eyes, and the room finally focused, I saw him. My tiny bit of comfort from my personal hell. He was trying to keep all emotion out of his voice, but he appeared to be very concerned.

"Can you tell me what happened Mrs Evenson? Your chart says you fell." He glanced quickly down, looking at the file in his hand.

"That's correct Dr Cullen…I …fell down the..stairs…." my voice was slightly weak but I was able to talk. He frowned slightly, knowing very well I was lying, I could tell in his face and posture. He was very professional.

"How are you feeling Mrs Evenson?" he asked kindly.

"Groggy, and unbelievably sore….what happened? I was in the ambulance and now I'm not….."

"You passed out, and you have two broken ribs. But your head CT looks clear for any brain injuries. I would like to keep you at least over night for observation. I also took some blood for routine tests. I will have your results for you as soon as it is possible. "

"Thank you Dr Cullen. Could I please have some pain meds?"

"Of course Mrs Evenson. I will have the nurse give them to you. And I will be back to check on you soon. You can have me paged if you need something." With that, he gave me a kind smile and left to get the nurse. A few minutes later a nurse came towards me.

"Hello dear, this will help you feel better, but will also make you drowsy." She then injected the medication and it didn't take very long for all effects to take hold. Pain free, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
